Girls
by Grufflump
Summary: Ah, the bains of being hot. Girls flock on Kai no matter how much he pushes them away. Max is always a shoulder to cry on, will he be more? Yaoi MXK RR


**Girls**

Kai's girlfriend lent over to kiss him. Kai pulled away.

"Sorry, I don't think this is going to work out," said Kai

"But I … thought… we were… you were… why?" asked Kai's soon to be ex-girlfriend. It was the question he had been dreading.

Kai didn't say anything but he looked at his shoes.

"Is there someone else?" asked Mia, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kai still didn't look at her. He nodded his head.

Mia slapped him hard across the face and ran off into the darkness.

Kai was left alone in the park. He sat down on the bench and rubbed his face. He had told her the truth because there was someone else but he wasn't totally sure who it was.

He was the captain of a successful beyblading team and a winner with the Girls only he didn't want to be a winner with the girls, But no-one new that. Kai Just said yes every time he got asked out and dumped he within the same week. He always felt guilty but he couldn't keep going out with someone pretending to be happy. But he was tiring of always getting slapped.

Some one sat down beside him and put an arm over his shoulder.

"Aww Kai that one must of hurt I heard it from the flat," said the person's voice.

Kai smiled. " Yeah Max, I swear these girls are getting stronger!"

Max laughed. Kai loved it when Max laughed, it sounded so joyful. It made Kai laugh (which doesn't happen that often).

"Lets go back, you'll freeze in those thin clothes," Max said.

Kai did though the thought of going back and having to face all those people (well 3 but Tyson counted as a lot of people and noise).

When Kai and Max got back to the apartment, Tyson leapt on ray and got him in an arm lock and said "Say, you wan Tyson I was cheating, you didn't just lose 20 games of go fish in a row"

Ray stood up and Tyson fell of and laughed

"No" said Ray smiling.

"Did you break up with… yep, look like she had a ring on too, Max why don't you get some ice for Kai" Ray said trying not to Laugh as he saw the red hand print on Kai's cheek.

Ray always told Max to help Kai. Kai wasn't sure why, it was either because 1. He new that he liked Max. 2. He couldn't be bothered and new that Tyson would only make Kai angrier by taunting him, or 3. He just wanted to be alone with Tyson, his boyfriend.

EALIER ON:

Max watched Ray and Tyson play go fish; Ray was winning 10 to 0. Tyson refuse to lose so he said "one more, I was going easy on yah or are you a scardy cat"

Ray leapt on him and kissed him on the nose. The brush some of his black long hair in Tyson's face. He new this would annoy him as he always went bright red.

"Hey, there is Max in the room," Tyson said, going beetroot red.

Ray grinned got of him and said "best of three" and they all laughed including Max.

Max moved over to the window. Their apartment has a lovely view of the sky and the park. It was only three stories up so they can see things on the ground in a lot mare detail. He started to watch the stars when he saw Kai talking to Mia his new girlfriend. They were standing under a lamppost and Mia tried to kiss him. Max watched as Kai pulled away and started talking.

"Bye guys, Kai is breaking up with Mia, better go comfort him," Max said not taking his eyes off Kai but standing up.

"OK, but try to get there before she slap's him," Ray said, putting down the last of his cards.

As Max was about to leave ray called after him "Max,"

"What?" Max said, standing at the door.

"Don't forget to kiss it better!" Ray said in a mock baby voice.

"Oh shut up!" said Max blushing red, which showed up against his blonde, puffy wild hair. Max had tried to flatten it but gave up. Kai had said he suited it better wild so Max let it be wild.

Max hurried down the stairs and out the front door. SLAP!

"Crap, I'm too late!" Max mumbled under his breath.

He ran into the park to see Mia run of into the blackness. He saw Kai sit down and put his face into his hands. He had a sleeveless t-shirt on and baggy trousers, not forgetting the long white scarf that made the look complete.

Max sat down beside him and put his arm around Kai shoulder.

PRESENT TIME:

"OW! Max that hurt!" moaned Kai as Max put some ice on Kai's cheek a little harder than he meant too.

"Sorry," mumbled Max.

"Who shoved a poker up your ass?" asked Kai.

"Well I am just tired of always seeing you getting hurt, I care for you!" and he stormed of to his room.

Kai was shocked by these words. Did that mean that Max liked him too or that he just thought of Kai as a really good friend.

Kai held the ice on his cheek. The red mark would be gone by Monday. Kai walked through to the living room, which was empty. Ray and Tyson had cleared off into their room, which they shared. Both Max and Kai didn't want to be woken in the middle of the night be any weird noises.

Max an Kai shared a room, but Kai was hardly ever in there except to sleep.

Kai decided to go for a walk. He was walking down in the park when he heard a scream. He ran over to see what it was. He saw Mia being cornered by 4 boys about 17 (two years older than Kai).

"MIA!" Kai yelled sprinting to help her.

"HELP ME KAI!" She screamed.

The boys turned their attention to Kai.

"Well well well, if it isn't the famous Kai." Said the biggest boy walking away from Mia and towards Kai.

"Back of Togi (say Tow gi)," Kai said, his word's dripping with evil.

" Or what, you'll set you Beyblade on me," said Togi in a babyish voice, the other 3 laughing

Kai looked at the ground, it was what he was waiting for, a chance to fight. To let out his anger. He used to fight all the time in Russia. He went to a terrible school.

Kai laughed a little then said "Nah, that would take away the fun for me."

Kai jumped on Togi, hitting so hard in the face and stomach he was out cold in seconds. The other 3 jumped in, Kai was having the time of his life, he was fast and strong although he looked weak he has what it known as compact muscles. He hadn't been hit a lot when suddenly he was hit hard across the face. Kai turned to see who had done it. It was the smallest boy, unnoticed to Kai. Kai hit him harder than he had meant too and he like the other 4 was out cold.

He looked around and Mia had ran off.

"What a bitch, I ran into save her and she runs off" Kai said "another enemy I guess,"

He walked back to the apartment. He had a sore leg and a really sore cheek but apart from that he was fine.

Max came running towards him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Max yelled, " after all I said you ran off and got in a fight!"

Kai was furious; he had done it to save Mia.

"I ONLY DID IT TO SAVE MIA!" yelled Kai and he stormed past Max in the front door up the stairs he was about to go in when Max called after him "WAIT!" Kai ran in the door past the curious face of Chief, Ray and Tyson and into the bathroom. It was the only room in the house with a lock on the door. He slid down the door and began to cry quietly.

He hadn't meant to yell at Max. The one person who he loved (not as a friend).

"Are you ok?" Max asked, gently knocking on the door.

" NO, NOW GO AWAY!" yelled Kai.

I need a fucking psychiatrist Kai thought to himself. I was sad because Max wasn't here then I go and yell at him. I am fucking messed up.

He heard Max go into the only other bathroom in the house, but it didn't have a lock.

Fuck, Kai thought, I have up set him, he always showers when he is upset.

Kai quietly unlocked the bathroom door and opened it. He snuck along the hall way to here the voice of Tyson say " What the hell was that all about!" He kept going. It wasn't a long hall way but when all you are thinking about is getting to the other end it feels a hell of a lot longer.

Kai knocked on the door. "Sorry Max," he said, " I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well you did" Max said, " All I want to do is protect you and all you do is get hurt."

"I am really sorry Max," said Kai slipping into the bathroom. Thank God the door aren't squeaky thought Kai.

"Well I am just always worried about you, you always get in fights or something, I care about you" said Max beginning to cry.

" Well I care about you too," said Kai slipping of his clothes quietly.

"Kai, promise me something and if you will if you care," said Max trying to stop crying. Max suddenly realised the water was cold.

"What?" asked Kai standing out side the shower.

" That you will stop getting hurt." Said Max, waiting for no

" If you really want," replied Kai.

" I do, I really care for you," Max said feeling great having finally said it to Kai.

Max felt the strong arms of Kai rap around his from behind. He felt a hand go to the tap and put on the hot water.

"Bit chilly," said Kai

He turned around. Kai and Himself were standing naked in the shower. Max looked at Kai then kissed, tongues inside each other's mouth. The started getting more passionate. They were rubbing each other's back and neck. The moans got louder and higher. Then they stopped breathing heavily. Max and Kai washed each other clean. Then they left the bathroom, with just towels around their waists, sneaking along to their bedroom to get changed. They froze. The voice of Ray said " Had fun, don't worry Tyson is out training and Chief is out shopping."

They both looked into the living room and saw Ray sitting on the couch meditating. Kai and Max laughed

"Maybe" said Kai still laughing.

Ray opened one eye and saw them standing on in the hall in towels.

" Hmmm. Try yes" said Ray as he closed his eye, " By the way Maxie pull you towel up."

Max Blushed rose red. Kai grabbed Max's towel and ran towards their bedroom. Max covered his crotch then he sprinted after him. Max loved this fun loving Kai.

Later that night they watched an awful, cheesy horror movie. Tyson's choice. Ray was sat down at one end on the couch, Tyson's head on Rays lap, the rest of his body spread out across the rest of the couch.

Chief was in his room (he got one to himself, No-one argued).

Kai lay down on the other couch, beside Max, whose head was on Kai's chest. Max played with Kai's dark (at the back) and light (wild and longer at the front but spiked up, natural) blue hair.

Tyson sat up and looked at them. " What the …?" he began then sat his head on Ray lap again.

"I love you," Kai whispered in Max's ear.

" I love you too Kai," Max whispered back.

THE END

6


End file.
